The Redone Revenge of the Sith
by WhiteDragonPriestess
Summary: DISCONTINUED AU! ...If you continue down your present path, you will inadvertently cause your wife's death. These words were spoken with a dark, precise wisdom that matched the shadows in her green eyes.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Star Wars, duh. It belongs to George Lucas…and curse his genius. I only own the crew of the _La/Na Khina_…s. Well…that and Amthysya, which still isn't entirely complete…. On with the story!

Note: This is, in fact, my first Star Wars fan-fiction. :applauds for self: Woo!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (Redo) 

_By, but not owned by: Psych the Shadowboxer _

**Chapter One **

> Rilivos, Citine, Amthysya; Outer Rim; About the same time Anakin is killing Dooku 

"So then, my fine companions…and my son…what now?" said a thoroughly zonked man by the name of Calarez Avearia as he held up an empty mug of alcohol. This man's son, thirteen-year-old Palshirei Avearia, just shook his head, making his shoulder blade-length black hair shudder.

"You, my good friend, are a completely zonked idiot," stated the slip of a silver-skinned, black-haired woman beside Calarez.

"Galeron's right, Cal…maybe we should go back to the ship…" one of the two behemoths of the group said, his sulfur yellow eyes narrowed as he fought with a short piece of his curly red hair.

"You're not the doctor of this crew, Morphius! Or are you 'Stotle…?" Cal blinked, the pupils of his orange eyes dilating a bit. The behemoth's two sets of wings shifted a bit out of irritation and he turned to the only person with the group that wore a black robe.

"Lili, you're a Jedi…can't you do a mind trick and get him to agree with us or something, darling?" the Ryndo, Morphius, sighed. "I don't want to use Alyayd on him again…I just cleaned her," he added as an afterthought.

"Morphius…using the 'mind trick' would just be cruel with him at this stage of drunkenness. Besides, you're bigger than he is, remember? Just haul him out if he's embarrassing you," an alto female voice said from the robe, sounding almost too calm for the situation.

"Easy for you to say, Master Halisia. You're not close enough to be associated with him!" Palshirei said, coming as close to pleading as his young pride would allow. Under the cowl of her robe's hood, Halisia Sheagon merely rolled her eyes before she stood up.

"Captain Avearia, I suggest we leave right now," she said firmly. Cal just looked at her, some of his shaggy black hair coming to rest over the circular red gem in the center of his forehead. "Calarez…" Halisia trailed off, her voice going close to a growl. The tanned, muscular space pirate-mercenary gained a rather cowed expression and sighed.

"Someone help me get up, please…" he groaned after an attempt to stand failed. The small gray-eyed woman beside Cal, Galeron RaTil, bit her lower lip in an attempt to hold in her laughter. In her honest opinion, Cal was hilarious when he was acting pathetic.

"Morphius, Aristotle," she said in her "second-in-command" tone, motioning from the Ryndo to their zonked captain. The twin brothers exchanged an identical sulfur yellow glance, and possibly a snide remark or two through their link, and moved to help Cal stand. Palshirei practically snapped to his feet as Galeron stood and snickered at Cal's limp motions as he tried to stand on his own.

Meanwhile, the Kihmahrhi girl standing beside Halisia moved a bit closer to her.

"Master Halisia?" the dark blue-haired girl whispered, her fingers gliding over the fin of her opposite arm.

"Yes, Seryan?" the Jedi asked of the taller, meek-seeming girl. Seryan Sil-Rhi gulped and locked her light blue eyes with the Jedi's light green eyes as the robed woman looked up at her.

"We're going to Coruscant, aren't we, Master Halisia?"

"Yes, we are, Seryan. You've been to that section of the galaxy before, correct?" Halisia asked, suddenly worrying that maybe the pilot was going to go cold on them and run away…they were certainly close enough to Seryan's home for her to do so.

"Yes, ma'am, I have. I'm just wondering if maybe the Captain might object…?"

"Not if he knows what's best for his health, he won't," Halisia said softly before trailing off behind the rest of their group, Seryan trotting a bit to keep up.

> Two Days Later; Aboard the _La Khina_; One week from Coruscant 

Halisia Sheagon sighed in exasperation as she looked around the bridge of the freighter-starship crossbreed that was the _La Khina_.

She'd been with this crew for about four years, since before Palshirei and Seryan had joined them, and she knew that Cal was getting worse about everything. Maybe it was the discovery of having a son ten years after the boy's birth. Maybe it was the war raging around them. Maybe it was even the fact that he was a wanted criminal.

Either way, Halisia was going to break the Jedi code and strangle the man if he didn't shape up by the time they got to Coruscant.

"Doc! Where the bloody hell are you! My head is about to explode!" said-captain shouted from just beyond the doors to the bridge, obviously searching out the younger of the Ryndo twins – the doctor, Aristotle.

"Seryan…" Halisia began, glancing at the Kihmahrhi to make sure she wasn't interrupting her concentration as they flew through a small asteroid cluster.

"Yes, Master Halisia?" the slender girl replied, her fin-like ears twitching a bit in Halisia's direction.

"I'm going to kill him soon," the Jedi stated bitterly. Seryan let out a tiny laugh at this, then blushed and straightened up.

"We're not that far from Coruscant, Master Halisia. Just a few more days," the blue-haired girl said optimistically. Halisia let out another sigh, this one of relief.

"There's no way to get there faster?" she asked hopefully, knowing there wasn't.

"No, ma'am," came the tentative reply.

"Didn't think so."

> Four days later… 

"Master Sheagon?"

" :sigh: Yes, Captain?"

"Why are we going to Coruscant again?"

"Calarez…."

" :overly innocent: Well?"

" :exasperation: I've been called back by the Jedi Council."

" :childish wonder: And you knew that from the entire galaxy away?"

"Yes, Calarez."

"Cool…"

" :annoyed: Shut up, Calarez."

"Okay."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Hey, Halisia?"

"What?"

" :very hyper: Can I play with your lightsaber!"

" :worried: How did you end up hyper?"

" :energetically: Can I? Please! Please! Please! Please!"

" :fending off attempts to grab the saber: No, Cala—I said **_NO_**!"

" :pouting: Awwwwwwww! You're mean!"

"And you're immature."

"Meanie-head."

" :activates lightsaber: Shut up."

" :fearfully: Yes, ma'am!"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

I apologize to everyone that was expecting the first chapter to be utterly serious. Also to any/everyone offended by this. This group was created to have interesting, and sometimes comical, interactions. I didn't actually mean for the first chapter to be nothing but them, much less nothing but them being goofballs…but it came out as such.

Also, a note on Halisia…she can be serious, but hanging around this group gave her a loose side, which is what's happening with her throughout the chapter. She's only kidding about killing Cal…though sometimes she may seriously consider it.

That's all for my Author Note, sorry it took so long!

> Psych the Shadowboxer


End file.
